


Dangerous Liaisons

by compulsivepoetics



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Batherine, F/F, Femslash, Mystery, Subtext, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compulsivepoetics/pseuds/compulsivepoetics
Summary: Katherine Pierce is mysteriously back in town after everyone thought she perished in the church fire over a century ago. Her twisted mind has its sights on her former flames Stefan and Damon but they're not the only ones she wants to play with. Set a few days after 2.01. Femslash.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Katherine Pierce
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you that pathetic that you'd die of a natural death. Like a silly human?" An annoyed voice said above her. It was then she realized she was no longer falling though, only fifty-four percent sure that she wasn't dead. Her eyes open. A stuttered gasp escape from her lips.

"K-Katherine!?" The vampire, whom was currently holding her in arms, rolled her eyes.

"Trying to off yourself before the fun begins, Bennett? Did my fangs scare you that bad?"

She holds a look of confusion, then her eyes narrow, pushing out of Katherine's grasp. "I didn't jump." She eyes the cliff she'd previously been lost in thought on.

"I know. You stupidly fell. Same difference." She crosses her arms. "The towns goody two shoes would've been dead, had I not caught you."

Her head whips to her. "Were you following me?"

"Course I was." She began slowly circling her. The height difference and predatory gaze in her dark eyes was less than comforting. "You're the Salvatore's supposed secret weapon. Though I have to say." She stops in front of her. "Not impressed."

"I don't know what kind of game you're playing with Stefan and Damon," Bonnie says lowly, staring the doppelgänger head on. "But you need to leave me and my friends out of it. Especially Elena."

A smirk appears on her stony face. "Bolder without the presence of Stefan the savior?"

"I don't need Stefan to take you down."

Katherine's eyes flash, slamming Bonnie against a nearby rocky wall. "You don't remember our dance from last time, cupcake?" Her fangs ejected. "Want me to remind you?" She husks, black veins sprouting beneath her blood eyes.

Bonnie's heart began pounding furiously against her ribcage while she was trying her damnedest to give the woman an aneurysm spell that she's perfected at this point, but like last time nothing was working. Still, she held her head high in pride.

"I know you're scared, _Bonnie_." She says her name mockingly.

Suddenly a ringing came from Katherine's pocket, making her huff in irritation. She held Bonnie tightly with one hand on her throat and the other fishing the vibrating device from the back of her leather pants. She whips the phone to her ear, eying the witch in front of her. "What! You were supposed to take care of that. Do I need to remind you of what will happen if I don't get what I want? Good. Make it happen." She abruptly ends the call, flashing Bonnie a fake smile releasing her throat, though surprisingly gentler than last time.

The witch coughs, rubbing her neck, warily watching the vampire who was watching her.

"Well this was fun." She steps back, returning her attention back to her phone. "But I have other matters to attend to." She saunters away like she didn't just have her pressed harshly into rock, cutting off her air supply. The thought triggering Bonnie to shout after her.

"Why!?"

Katherine spins around with a curious brow lift. "Why...?"

"When I fell...why did you save me? Why not let me die?"

The vampire shrugs with a smirk. "Stefan and Damon have lost some of their appeal over the last century. You make things more interesting." With that she speeds away, disappearing from the witch's view. She doesn't know what to make of that statement or of anything that just happened. Her eyes trail back up to the spot from where she fell. Sighing, she takes her phone out, texting Caroline. She needs a ride.


	2. CHAPTER TWO

She didn’t tell anyone about the encounter she had with Katherine, especially not her saving her. Maybe it had to do with pride. Not wanting to admit that the She devil to some degree intimidates her.

“I just want her gone.”

She blinked. “Who?”

Elena looked incredulous. They were sitting on the witch’s bed on an early Saturday morning. “Katherine, Bon. Who else?”

Her spine straightened a little at the mention of _her_ name. Still feeling her tight grip around her throat. “Oh...right.”

“S-shes dangerous, Bonnie. She’s not like Stefan and she’s _worse_ than Damon.” Elena breathes shaking her head. “Stefan says that she’s incapable of love or remorse. That she’ll kill anyone who gets in the way of what she wants without a second thought.”

“Well, what does she want?” She asks without thinking.

“I don’t know…” Her eyes shifted far away as she bit her lip.

Bonnie arched a brow. “Wait, what’s that look?”

“I just...Stefan says she’s not here for him...but I’m not so sure.”

She unconsciously ran her hand to her throat, brushing her fingertips against it.

Elena exhaled, scooting closer with a frown. “Your throat still hurts? From when she attacked you at the Lockwood mansion?”

She snatched her hand away, clearing her throat. “Um no. It’s better now.”

The doppelgänger looked pained. “I’m so sorry, Bon. I hate that she got you involved in this too.”

“No, it’s fine. If you’re involved, I’m involved. We’ll figure this out together.”

“I’m just worried about Stefan...and mostly Damon.”

Her face scrunched in disgust. “ _Damon_..?”

“I know he’s well.. _Damon_. But he wasn’t always like that. Katherine made him that way. She used him and his love for her and then dropped him like yesterday’s news.”

“How do you know this?”

Elena’s cheeks tinted pink. “I might of heard Stefan and Damon arguing about it.”

“Why aren’t you more worried about Stefan? I mean, weren’t him and Katherine also…”

“Yeah..they were. I…trust him. I know Stefan loves me. He said nothing between them was ever real. Just compulsion. She basically used both of them.”

“Not real? Elena…she has your face. I’ve seen it up close…it’s _your_ face.” She said gently but insistently.

The brunette sighed, running a hand through her hair. “I know.” She breathed. “I’m still trying to wrap my head around that part.”

Bonnie bit her lip. “Look, I know Stefan’s a good guy…just be careful okay?”

She nodded silently before shooting her a grateful look. “Thanks for listening to my Katherine rant. I can’t talk to Stefan about this without sounding like a jealous girlfriend.”

The witch smiled. “Of course. What are friends for?”

Elena grinned before pulling her into a quick hug. She pulled back. Alright, I’m going to head out. I need to figure out how I’m going to deal with all of this.“ Bonnie grabbed her hand as she rose.

“Be safe, okay?”

The taller brunette squeezed her hand tightly in response before heading out her bedroom.

* * *

There was knock on her door. She frowned. Elena literally just left. She walked over and opened it.

“Elena, did you forget-“

“Please, I’m way hotter.” Katherine flipped her perfectly curled hair back, resting a hand on her hip.

Bonnie faltered, gripping the doorknob. “W-What are you doing here?”

“I’m bored.” She cocked a brow expectantly after a moment. “Well, aren’t you going to let me in?”

“N-no! I do _not_ invite you in.” She attempted to slam the door, but Katherine caught it with her hand.

“My my Bonnie. How rude to treat a savior that could’ve let you plummet to your death.” She breezed by the witch.

“H-how?” Vampires shouldn’t be able to be able to get past the threshold.

“Gossiping about me to your girlfriend?” She walked over to the coffee table that had a bowl of grapes on it. She popped one into her mouth teasingly. “That’s not very nice.”

“How did you get in here? I didn’t invite you in.” Bonnie asked still stuck dumbfounded at the door.

“Your daddy let me in.” She made herself comfortable on one of the couches.

“W-what?”

“My Elena impression is getting really good. He was happy to let me go right up to your room.”

“Oh my God.”

Katherine was amused by her reactions. “Don’t worry. I didn’t snoop… _too_ much.”

Finally closing the door, the witch turned to her with a wary expression. “What do you want?”

“I told you, I’m bored.” She rose from the couch. “Why are you staring at me like that? I’m not going to bite you.” Her fangs descended playfully. “Unless...?”

Bonnie slowly backed away. “You need to leave.”

“Why?” She feigned innocent confusion as she advanced. “Are you still scared of me? You do remember I saved your life, no?”

“Yes, I remember.”

“Usually I come to collect when I’ve done someone a favor.”

Emerald eyes narrowed. “I didn’t ask you to save me.”

“And yet, I _did_.”

“So, that’s why then? You thought you could force me to help you with whatever you’re planning?”

The vampire’s eyes twinkled mischievously. “Who says I’m planning something?”

“Aren’t you?” Katherine didn’t respond, as she moved closer to the shorter brunette until she was trapped between her body and the wall beside the door. Her eyes slowly trailed over her before she spoke lowly.

“You know I’ve known a lot of Bennetts over the last few centuries..and they’re all more or less the same. But you...” She bit her lip. “I’ve never met one quite like you.”

It was silent, save for Bonnie‘s sudden heavy breathing as Katherine pressed against her. She stared down into her eyes, licking her bottom lip. Leaning close enough where they’re lips were almost touching-

“Are you going to try to kill Elena?”

The vampire pulled back with a slightly annoyed frown, releasing her. “Way to kill the mood, Bon Bon.” She began backing away slowly as she headed towards the door.

She didn’t know why she said it but she did. “He’s in love with her, Katherine. He won’t pick you over her.”

All she left her with was a sultry smirk and a wink.


End file.
